


Déja-vu

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German Football, M/M, Schweinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Basti ihn küsst, geht für Lukas ein Traum in Erfüllung - und gleichzeitig holt ihn ein düsterer Moment aus seiner Vergangenheit ein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déja-vu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Sie haben nicht viel Zeit, der Mannschaftsbus soll pünktlich abfahren, und als Lukas die Badezimmertür öffnet, steht Basti schon direkt davor, bewaffnet mit Duschgel und frischen Klamotten. Offenbar hat er schon ungeduldig gewartet, dabei hat Lukas sich extra beeilt.  
  
Basti grinst ihn an, und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. "Du hast da noch Rasierschaum", sagt er und deutet unpräzise auf Lukas' Gesicht.  
  
"Wo?" Lukas streicht sich sofort fragend mit beiden Händen über Gesicht und Hals. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich so beeilen muss. Wer macht eigentlich solche bescheuerten Zeitpläne, die gerade mal eine halbe Stunde Zeit zwischen Training und Abendprogramm hergeben?  
  
Statt einer Antwort nimmt Basti eine Ecke von dem Handtuch, das Lukas sich über die Schulter geworfen hat, geht einen kleinen Schritt auf Lukas zu und wischt ihm vorsichtig über Nase und Wange. Unwillkürlich schließt Lukas die Augen, auch wenn Basti ihn noch nicht einmal direkt berührt, und er bekommt Bauchkribbeln, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, wenn er mit Basti zusammen ist.  
  
 _Nein!_ denkt er, er will das nicht, und öffnet die Augen wieder. Bastis Grinsen hat sich in ein Lächeln verwandelt, das fast verträumt aussieht und es Lukas so gut wie unmöglich macht, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. _Nein!_ denkt er wieder, während sein Herz plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller schlägt. Basti hat inzwischen das Handtuch losgelassen, aber seine Hand schwebt noch immer in Lukas' Augenhöhe, bis Basti mit einem Finger noch einmal über dieselbe Stelle streicht, sanft und vorsichtig. Über seine Nase, seine Oberlippe und Lukas fühlt, wie etwas in ihm nachgibt.  
  
Dann fährt Bastis Finger über die Narbe an seiner Oberlippe, einmal, zweimal und Lukas erstarrt innerlich. "Was hast du da eigentlich gemacht?" fragt Basti und Lukas denkt _Nein!_ , entsetzt und entschlossen gleichzeitig. "Nix!" antwortet er, fast unfreundlich, schlägt Bastis Hand zur Seite, gröber als notwendig, quetscht sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und zieht sich schweigend an. Basti sagt nichts, stattdessen hört Lukas, wie sich die Badezimmertür schließt, und als Basti fertig ist mit Duschen, ist das Thema erledigt.  
  
Das Bauchkribbeln ist immer noch da, als Lukas wenig später neben Basti im Mannschaftsbus sitzt, auf dem Weg zu ihrem abendlichen Termin.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Es ist der Moment, von dem Lukas schon so oft geträumt hat seit diesem einen, merkwürdigen Abend vor ein paar Monaten. Nur dieses mal träumt er nicht. Es ist der Moment, in dem Basti ihm in die Augen sieht, lachend, weil Lukas ihn gerade gekitzelt hat, und ein wenig atemlos. Der Moment, in dem Basti ihm näher kommt, ganz nah, bis ihre Nasen sich leicht berühren, und es scheint dennoch ewig zu dauern, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich treffen.  
  
Dann spürt er Bastis Mund auf seinem, ganz leicht nur, sanft und vorsichtig und ein bisschen fragend. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl macht sich in Lukas breit, er kann kaum glauben, was hier gerade passiert. Basti küsst ihn, oder er küsst Basti, er weiß es nicht so genau. Es ist auch egal, es ist das, was er schon so lange tun wollte.  
  
Was er schon so lange tun wollte, aber nie getan hat, weil Basti ein Mann ist und sein bester Freund. Weil er doch weiß, was dabei heraus kommen kann und er hätte schon längst aufhören müssen. Aufhören zu küssen oder aufhören zu denken. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, die Erinnerung überrollt ihn wie eine große schwarze Welle und reißt ihn mit. Plötzlich ist er wieder fünfzehn und es ist Karneval und er knutscht draußen hinter dem Festzelt auf dem Dorfplatz mit seinem Kumpel Szymon. Szymon, den er immer so sehr bewundert hat, in den er so furchtbar verknallt war, und mit dem der Kuss damals ein ähnliches Glücksgefühl in ihm ausgelöst hat. Nicht ganz so intensiv, aber es fühlte sich gut an, und richtig, bis--  
  
Schnell stößt er Basti weg von sich und springt auf. Hektisch, fast panisch, sieht Lukas sich im Zimmer um. So, als ob jeden Moment sein Vater neben ihm auftauchen könnte, wie damals, mit diesem entsetzten und furchtbar enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, von dem Lukas nur allzu gut weiß, wie schnell er sich in eine wütende Grimasse verwandeln kann. Er fühlt eine Hand an seinem Arm, die mit festem Griff zupackt und er zuckt heftig zusammen. Fast erwartet er zurück gerissen zu werden, erwartet den Schlag, der nicht kommt und fühlt dennoch den stechenden Schmerz im Gesicht, schmeckt das Blut in seinem Mund, wie damals. Seine freie Hand schnellt hoch, betastet vorsichtig seine Oberlippe, fast fühlt es sich an, als sei sie wieder eingerissen.  
  
In seiner Erinnerung hört er die lautstarken Vorwürfe, die sein Vater ihm später ins Gesicht geschrien hat, die Anschuldigungen, die Beleidigungen. "Nein!" murmelt er immer wieder, verzweifelt, und fügt in polnisch hinzu "Papa! Hör mir zu!" und "Ich bin nicht schwul!" und "Szymon und ich waren nur betrunken."  
  
Er spürt eine zweite Hand, an seiner Schulter, die ihn schüttelt, und als er die Augen öffnet ist es, als erwache er aus einer Trance. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, und jetzt steht Basti vor ihm, redet auf ihn ein und sieht ihn an, verunsichert und besorgt zugleich.  
  
"Poldi! Sprich Deutsch mit mir, Mann!" sagt Basti gerade und schüttelt ihn wieder, und Lukas antwortet "Dann hör auf mich zu schütteln, Schweini", weil es das erste ist, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. Erst dann kommt er wieder richtig in der Gegenwart an und realisiert, was gerade geschehen ist.  
  
Sie haben sich geküsst. Basti hat ihn geküsst. _Geküsst._ Lukas' Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn es hat sich so verdammt gut angefühlt, und richtig, bis die Erinnerung an diesen unglückseligen Karnevalsabend ihn verunsichert hat. Aber er will sich nicht verunsichern lassen. Heute weiß er doch, was los ist mit ihm. Er hat viel darüber nachgedacht, vor allem seit dem Abend in Slowenien, und wenn er noch eine Bestätigung gebraucht hätte, dann hätte er sie gerade eben bekommen.  
  
"Poldi?" Basti schüttelt ihn noch einmal, ganz kurz nur, bevor er Lukas los lässt und seine Hände in einer hilflosen Geste in seinen Hosentaschen vergräbt. "Sag' was, Mann!" Der flehende Tonfall und der fragende Blick lassen Lukas erahnen, wie sein Verhalten für Basti aussehen muss, und er öffnet den Mund, will es ihm erklären, aber er bringt kein Wort heraus. Er war noch nie gut im Reden, und in dieser Situation gibt es keine Standardantworten, auf die er zurück greifen könnte, so wie in Interviews, und er will um Himmels Willen nichts Falsches sagen.  
  
Lukas sucht verzweifelt nach einem sinnvollen Anfang, aber er findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Er sieht Basti in die Augen, sonst verstehen sie sich doch auch oft ohne Worte, aber als sich der Moment in die Länge zieht, weiß er, dass es dieses mal so nicht funktionieren wird. Langsam aber sicher schwindet die Hoffnung aus Bastis Augen und macht der Enttäuschung Platz und plötzlich weiß Lukas, was er tun muss. Kurz entschlossen macht er einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne, auf Basti zu, legt seine Hand sanft an Bastis Wange und beugt sich zu ihm vor. Er will Basti zeigen, dass der Kuss genau das war, was er auch wollte, was er immer noch will, doch bevor sich ihre Lippen ein zweites Mal treffen können, klopft es an der Zimmertür. Dieses mal ist es Basti, der Lukas wegschiebt, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Olli Bierhoff seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckt um sie zum Teammeeting zu beordern.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Nach dem Abendessen macht sich Lukas auf die Suche nach Basti und findet ihn schließlich auf dem kleinen Balkon, der zu ihrem Zimmer gehört. Basti sitzt auf dem gefliesten Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine vor sich aufgestellt und er hat die Biervorräte aus ihrer Minibar neben sich auf dem Boden deponiert. Es sind nur zwei Flaschen, die eine ist bereits halb leer, die andere vorsichtshalber schonmal geöffnet.  
  
Als Lukas aus dem Zimmer auf den Balkon tritt, sieht Basti zu ihm hoch und sein halb hoffnungsvoller, halb hoffnungsloser Blick lässt Lukas sofort wieder vergessen, was er Basti hatte sagen wollen. All die während des Teammeetings angestellten Überlegungen, all die während des Abendessens sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Worte sind mit einem Mal verschwunden und er steht genau so sprachlos vor Basti wie zuvor. Dass er nun neben dem Bauchkribbeln auch noch Herzklopfen hat, macht die Situation auch nicht gerade besser.  
  
Nach ein paar endlosen Minuten, in denen sie sich schweigend ansehen, wendet Basti als erster den Blick ab, greift nach der bereits angetrunkenen Bierflasche und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. Lukas lässt sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken, setzt sich so, dass sie sich an den Schultern und Armen leicht berühren, und dann bleibt sein Blick an der zweiten offenen Bierflasche hängen. Er greift danach, beobachtet, wie sich seine eigene Hand wie in Zeitlupe um das grüne Glas legt und es anhebt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Bastis Kopf sich wieder in seine Richtung dreht, dann schmeckt er das kühle Bier in seinem Mund, herb und etwas bitterer als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Aber es ist auch kein Kölsch, wie damals, an Karneval.  
  
Doch bevor Lukas ein zweites mal an diesem Tag in der Erinnerung versinken kann, holt Basti ihn dieses mal sofort wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er nimmt ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und stellt sie mit Nachdruck und einem lauten _Kloink_ wieder auf den Boden. Dann sieht er Lukas kopfschüttelnd an und sagt, leicht ärgerlich, "Mann, Poldi, was soll'n des? Du trinkst doch nich!"  
  
Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. "War aber nich immer so." Er lehnt den Kopf zurück und starrt in die Abenddämmerung. "Und gebracht hat's auch nichts", fügt er leise hinzu.  
  
"Magst mir erzählen, warum's nicht immer so war? Oder warum du aufgehört hast damit?" fragt Basti, und seine Stimme klingt unsicher, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen genervt, und Lukas weiß, dass ihm eigentlich eine ganz andere Frage unter den Nägeln brennt.  
  
Und Lukas ist auch genervt. Davon, dass er diese ungestellte Frage nicht einfach beantworten kann. Dass ihn die Vergangenheit eingeholt hat, obwohl er sich doch schon seit Monaten so sicher ist. Er ist sich sicher, dass sein Vater Unrecht hatte und es nie etwas mit Alkohol zu tun hatte. Er ist sich sicher, dass sein Vater sich mitsamt seinen Vorurteilen über Schwule zum Teufel scheren kann, wenn er seinen Sohn nicht so haben will, wie er ist. Denn Lukas ist sich vor allem sicher, dass er sich in Basti verliebt hat.  
  
Es dauert noch einen Moment, aber dann gibt Lukas sich einen Ruck und antwortet "Als ich das letzte mal was getrunken habe, hab' ich meinen besten Freund geküsst." Er spricht leise, seine Stimme klingt selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren unsicher. Er kann Bastians Blick fühlen, intensiv und überrascht. Neugierig auch, bestimmt nicht wenig. Aber Lukas kann ihn jetzt nicht ansehen und fixiert seinen Blick stattdessen auf eine unbestimmte Stelle am Balkongeländer.  
  
"Es war an Karneval, ich war fünfzehn" fährt er fort, unverändert leise. "Ich war total verknallt in Szymon, aber das wusste ich damals nich. Hab' nicht gecheckt, was das bedeutet. Wahrscheinlich hätt ich mich auch nie getraut, wenn ich nich betrunken gewesen wär. Aber Szymon hat mitgemacht, und es war gut bis--"  
  
Er bricht ab und holt tief Luft. "Mein Vater hat uns erwischt. Er--" Wie im Reflex hebt sich Lukas' Hand und betastet seine Oberlippe, aber er kann nicht mehr weitersprechen. Allerdings scheint das auch nicht mehr notwendig zu sein, denn Basti legt eine Hand auf Lukas' anderen Arm und fragt, halb erstaunt, halb empört "Dein Vater war das?"  
  
Lukas nickt und versucht den Schmerz, den die Erinnerung verursacht, herunter zu schlucken. Denn sein Vater ist weit weg, kann ihm eh gestohlen bleiben und das neben ihm ist Basti. Basti, mit dem er lachen kann, der ihn versteht und mit dem er sich so unglaublich wohl fühlt. Basti, der ihn vorhin geküsst hat. Also reißt er sich zusammen, verdrängt die Vergangenheit aus seinen Gedanken und konzentriert sich auf die Gegenwart.  
  
"Das is lange her" sagt er und sieht endlich zu Bastian hinüber. Sieht ihm in die Augen und sieht dort Verständnis und Mitgefühl und Zuneigung und Lukas lehnt sich vor, näher zu Bastian. "Tut mir leid wegen vorhin" sagt er, fast ein Flüstern.  
  
Dieses mal ist es Basti, der stumm nickt, aber seine Hand wandert langsam über Lukas' Arm, über seine Schulter, seinen Hals und streicht zärtlich über Lukas' Wange. Ganz vorsichtig fährt Bastians Daumen über Lukas' Mund, über die Unterlippe, die Oberlippe und schließlich, nach einem kurzen Zögern, über die dünne Narbe.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment stockt Lukas der Atem und er erschauert, doch im selben Moment entspannt er sich wieder, lehnt sich weiter vor, in die Berührung. Auch Basti kommt näher und im gleichen Moment als sich ihre Lippen zu einem zweiten Kuss an diesem Abend treffen, schließt Lukas die Augen, fest entschlossen sich neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen.  
  
  
~fin~


End file.
